naruto's special gift to hinata
by cool hina-chan1
Summary: -naruhina oneshot- naruto gives hinata a very special gift that she didnt know that he would give her


**Happy birthday hinata! Tenten sakura ino and sasuke said to hinata. thank you guy's so much. Hinata said with a smile on her face. Hey aren't we missing someone? Ino said confused .**

**Um no I d-don't think so. hinata said. Yea we are where's naruto? Sakura said getting mad that naruto would forget hinata's birthday. N-naruto? Oh I-I didn't invite him. Hinata said with a sad smile on her face. The whole room was silent till. WHAT WHY! Sakura said . I-I thought that naruto will forget again. But naruto has been talking about your party all this time and got you a very special gift. Sakura said with a very sad face. N-no he didn't. he always forgets my birthday. hinata said feeling like crying. No he doesn't hinata I always see him at the store's when im with neji to get you gift's he always gets you something. Tenten said. Yea and he never stops talking about what he should where when it's you party. sasuke said. Yea and he always want to know what a girl want's for there birthday's. ino said. Besides when I go walking in the mourning I always see him looking in his mail box to see if he got an invitation. Hinata you really broke his heart when he saw that we got an invitation and he didn't he felt really sad. Heck he doesn't even laugh he only looks like he is going to cry. Ino said. Hinata then felt guilty that she broke naruto's heart . Um guy's I-im g-gonna g-get naruto-kun o-okay. Hinata said with a sad face. Ok hinata. Everyone said. (WHERE NARUTO IS) why hinata why ? Why couldn't I go to your party? (****hey kid why are you sad she's just a normal friend ) ****you think she's just some kind of friend. She's my best friend! (****are you sure she's only a best friend or is she more to you?)**** what do you mean more than a best friend-*knock* *knock* (opens door) hello? Naruto said with a sad tone. H-hello n-naruto-kun. Hinata said with a smile on her face. H-hinata. What are you doing here isn't your birthday party today? Naruto said with a sad tone. W-well I forgot to g-give you your invitation. Hinata said with a kind smile on her face. My invitation? Naruto said with a calm face. Y-yes I accidentally forgot to give it to you. Hinata said with a faint blush on her face. O-oh ok let me just get ready o-ok. Naruto said with a happy tone. Three minutes past since naruto was getting ready and hinata was beginning to get bored until. Hey hinata lets go ok im ready now! Naruto said with a big grin on his face. O-ok n-naruto-kun. Hinata said with a faint blush on her face.(****I've never saw naruto with his hair down)**** hinata thought to her self. ( hey kyubi what did you mean by more than a best friend?) ****(that you like her)****( of course I like her that's why she's my friend) ****(no I mean love her) ****WHAT! Naruto said out loud. A-are you ok naruto-kun? Hinata said with a concern face. Y-yea im ok. naruto said blushing of embarrassment . ( how can I love her?)****(well do you get mad when she is with kiba ?)****(a lot but that's normal right?)****( yea when your in love you get jealous sometimes ) ****(y-yea w-well so what?) ****( so you love her I always see you dream and you dream about her all the time.) ****(I-I do not!) ****(ok if that's what you say I bet kiba's gift is kissing her.)**** (WHAT HE BETTER NOT OR I'LL PUNCH THE CRAP OUT OF HIM!) ****(see you just got jealous I was only joking.) ****(damit kyubi!) ****( hey kid what's your gift for hinata?) ****(well a um a-a k-kiss) ****(well good luck with that.)**** hey hinata can I give you your gift right now? Naruto said with a blush on his face. I'll upwrap it when I unwrap the other gifts. Hinata said with a smile. No I mean mine isn't a wrapped one. Naruto said with a darker blush on his face. Ok well what is it? Hinata said with a confused face. Well close your eye's. naruto said with a blush still on his face. Um ok. Hinata said still with a confused face. Naruto softly kissed hinata on the lips. hinata was shocked by what naruto was doing. After the kiss they went to the party and had a good Christmas to**

**the end **


End file.
